


[CLex][Smallville]还子风波

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [39]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex公开向大都会的新超级英雄Superman喊话，让Superman还他儿子!
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]还子风波

[CLex][Smallville]还子风波  
My Son  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
假如Lex复活后，没有再失忆。Tess给他抹的神经毒素是假药，没有起效，看看完全黑化的Lex会搞啥。 （这个梗有点对不起Tess啊，sorry了。）

还子风波  
复活的Lex，从Tess临死前的话里，推断出:卡德摩斯并没有因为他之前的死亡而停止克隆实验，并且还成功造出来了什么，Tess之所以炸掉实验室，就是为了保护他不让自己找到。而Tess跟Clark走的很近，Clark一定知道那个孩子藏在哪里。 

于是，Lex高调地召开新闻发布会，表明之前自己只是失踪，现在归来重掌大局。   
并且，Lex公开向大都会的新超级英雄Superman喊话，让Superman还他儿子! 

Lex以模棱两可春秋笔法的宣言，误导舆论:Superman绑架了他们的孩子，并且还暗示Superman是他的老情人，俩人因为感情破裂分手后孩子归自己了，此前一直寄养在亲信那里，没想到Superman趁自己失踪直接把孩子绑架了，自己回来了也不让孩子见他!   
并且，因为星球日报早就在三四年前就被Lex买下早就成为了Luthor家的产业，这篇《大都会之子谴责外星人强夺其子》的报道，Lex还恶趣味地强迫Clark执笔，气得Clark跟他大吵一顿，当场就要辞职，但是被Lex以劳动合同要挟没有辞职成功，Clark更生气了。 

当然，闹了一顿，Clark也还是没写，星球日报也没对此刊登什么报道，但是还有其他媒体呢。   
询问者小报，就没放过这个机会，大肆宣扬，毕竟有钱人跟外星超英的八卦，谁不想看呢？   
而且因为Lex花花公子的名声在外，那他肯定是个男的了；而因为Lex并没有提及他俩的孩子是实验室里搞出来的，而是暗示是生出来的，大家恍然大悟，原来“尽管Superman看上去是个壮汉，但是其实他是个女的啊”。

于是，各种谣言满天飞，尘嚣甚上，瀚海逐尘。   
有维护Lex，谴责Superman渣的，   
有维护Superman是个英雄母亲，Lex才渣的，   
还有嗑起了cp，觉得他俩闹来闹去都是情趣，咱就乐呵呵看看八卦，可千万别掺和在里面，插在其中万一惹身骚就不好了。

正联很愁。正联的名声啊。。。。

正在这个风头上，有好事者爆出，在斯莫维尔高中上学的Conner Kent，跟Lex十五年前的样子一模一样。  
一时间各种媒体蜂拥而至，不胜其扰。


End file.
